Sweet Memories 13215
by rikhyuk
Summary: Ketika esok setelah semuanya berakhir, apakah aku masih bisa mengenang masa masa ini? tertawa, bercanda, menangis, gembira bersama sama mereka? kembali kepada masa masa indah dimana kami selalu bersama, berbagi rasa lelah, dan saling memberikan semangat satu sama lain. Namun semua itu hanyalah kenangan, kenangan terindah yang akan terkubur dalam di lubuk hatiku.


Title: Sweet Memories [13+2=15]

Cast: All Super Junior member 15

Genre: Friendship

Author: CuNyet [Houzi He Yu]

Length; One Shoot

Rating: G

Disclaimer: cerita ini murni tersirat dari pikiran author. And this story is MINE.

POV (point of view): -Lee Eunhyuk-

a/n: Annyeong^^ perkenalkan saya anak baru disini karena baru punya akun di FFN^^ terimakasih karena sudah mengijinkan saya mengirim FF ini^^ saya PURE ELF asal Surabaya dan ini FF pertama yang saya publish disini^^ ini asli murni dari pikiran saya, jadi apa bila ada yang sama dengan FF ini dilain Blog itu bisa dipastikan copas dear^^ anda penggemar FF? kunjungi blog saya disini beb . Diharapkan tidak menangis saat membaca FF ini dan semoga feelnya dapet yahh beib T^T. MOHON MAAF APABILA MASIH BANYAK TYPO :p

-Summer-

ὠSeoul, 2020

Aku berbaring menghempaskan tubuhku diatas sofa berukuran big size itu. Ku pejamkan mataku senjanak sambil menikmati rasa lelahku. Lelah karena seharian aku bekerja mengurus caffe yang aku dirikan sejak 7tahun silam. Disela-sela pejaman mataku, entah mengapa ingatan itu kembali muncul dibenakku.

Teringat sosok mereka yang selalu bisa membuatku tertawa dan merasa tenang disaat seperti ini. Sosok mereka yang kerap kali beringkah konyol dan periang,sosok yang sering membuat Susana seisi dorm menjadih pecah karena tingkah laku dan lelucon mereka yang sangat ceria. Sungguh aku sangat merindukan masa-masa itu,merindukan sosok keberadaan mereka disampingku. Kenapa semua ini berlalu begitu cepat. Kenapa semua memutuskan untuk menjalankan hidup mereka masing-masing.

Akupun kembali membuka kedua mataku perlahan, terasa sangat berat dan sesak dalam dada ini. Aku menolehkan kepalaku disalah satu sudut ruangan dimana aku menyimpan semua kenangan indah itu selama ini. Akupun bangkit dan berusaha menggerakkan kakiku yang mulai lemas menuju keruangan yang sudah lama tidak aku datangi.

Aku memutar gagang pintu itu perlahan. Sedikit ragu untuk membuka pintu itu lebih lebar.

Tapi pada akhirnya akupun mengurungkan niatku. Akupun membuka pintu itu dan masuk kedalamnya. Disna terlihat jelas semua kenangan pada saat kami bersama. Kenangan suka duka serta canda dan tawa yang kami jalani setiap harinya. Sungguh Tuhan…aku sangat merindukan masa-masa itu. masa-masa dimana kami selalu berkumpul bersama berbagi rasa serta canda tawa. Mungkin dengan keberadaan ku sekarang ini bisa sedikit mengobati rasa rinduku pada mereka.

Aku menatap seluruh isi yang ada dalam ruangan itu. tempat ini sudah tidak terurus lagi. Begitu banyak debu dan kotoran serta sarang laba-laba yang menempel disetiap benda yang ada. Tapi ruangan ini tidak berubah sedikitpun. Semuanya masih tetap sama sejak terakhir kali aku meninggalkannya.

Aku berjalan menuju sebuah rak kayu yang sudah rapuh dan hamper patah. Berjajar album kami dari pertama hingga keeneam. Semuaja masih terjajar rapid an utuh, namun ditutupi oleh debu yang menempel. Di meja sebelah rek tersebut masih terpampang album foto yang sudah using dan dirajut oleh sarang laba-laba. Akupun mengambil bingkai foto itu lalu membersihkan debu yang menempel dengan telapak tanganku. Terlihat dalam foto itu berjajar 13 orang. 6orang bediri serta yang7nya lagi jongkok dibawah sambil mengarahkan lima jari mereka kedepan.

Semuanya berjalan sangatbegit cepat. 6tahun sudah kami bersama menjalani hidup sebagai member Super Junior, 6tahun sudah kami memutuskan untuk hengkang dari dunia music dan menjalani kehidupan kami masing-masing bukan menjadi Member Super Junior. Setelah terakhir kali kami meluncurkan album kami yang keenam.

Aku mengambil bingkai itu dan memeluknya erat dalam dekapanku. Tidak terasa sudah 13tahun semenjak kami menjalani hidup sebaga Member Super Junior. Banyak sekali kenangan indah yang aku alami bersama mereka. Jadwal yang padat hingga tidak ada waktu tidur sedikitpun. Bahkan hanya untuk sekedar berkumpul bersama keluarga kami dirumah. Rasa lelah yang terkadang membuat tubuh kami mati rasa. Bahkan jika salah satu dari kamu sakit atau apapun itu, selalu ada member yang berada disamping kami dan menyemangati kami. Mereka sering kali berkata kalau ini semua adalah resiko yang harus kami jalani, karena kami telah memilih jalan seperti ini, jadi kami harus tetap semangat dan tersenyum menjalani semuanya.

Semuanya masih teringat jelas, saat pertama kali kami debut, saat pertama kali kami mendapat cacian dari orang-orang yang menganggap kami remeh. Saat pertama kali Kyuhyun bergabung bersama kami. Saat pertama kali kami mendapatkan pernghargaan atas album ke tiga kami. Saat pertamakali masuknya 2 orang dari China sebagai Sub Grup kami. Bahkan hingga kenangan sampai album keenam pun aku masi mengingatnya dengan jelas tanpa salah sedikitpu.

Ingatan ini bukan hanya tersimpan dalam memori otakku, tapi sudah melekat dan menancap pada lubuk hatiku yang terdalam selama 13tahun. Mereka bukan hanya teman-teman bernyanyiku, tapi mereka adalah keluargaku. Keluarga yang selalu berbagi ras disaat suka dan duka.

Akupun beralih pada tumpukan album foto yang tersimpan rapi di dalam kardus. Aku mengambilnya dan membukanya satu persatu. Album itu berisi semua foto-foto kami. Dari awal kami debut hingga album terakhir, semuanya masih tersimpan rapi dalam kardus ini.

Aku tersenyum miris melihanya. Terlihat begitu jelas perubahan kami dari tahun-ketahun. Mulai dari gaya rambut kami, hungga style yang kami gunakan disetiap pertunjukan kami. Semuanya berkembang dan berjalan begitu cepat. Kami tumbuh dewasa bersama-sama.

Album keenam

Adalah waktu yang sangat sulit bagi kami. Saat dimana kami harus memutuskan untuk bertahan dengan semakin berkurangnya member dari tahun ketahn atau memilih mengakhiri semuanya cukup sampai dissini. Butuh waktu yang cukup lama hingga pada akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk berhenti dari Super Junior. Saat itu Leeteuk Hyunglah orang pertama yang menentang keputusan itu. aku masih ingat sekali dia berkata dihadapan kami sambil menangis. "Kalian harus bisa bertahan walau tanpa aku. Kalian harus bisa lebih berkembang meski tanpa aku. Hanya 2tahun. Tunggulah aku 2tahun yang akan datang." Ucapnya sambil tersedu dihadapan kami semua. Hal itu masi sangat teringat pada benakku. Tapi pada kenyataannya, kami semua tidak bisa melakukan apa yang Leeteuk Hyung inginkan. Kami tidak bisa melakukan semuanya tanpa adanya dirinya disamping kami.

Sekarang tidak ada lagi sosok Leeteuk hyung yang selalu menyemangati kamu dengan senyumannya. Tidak ada lagi Leeteuk hyung yang yang sangat perhatian pada kami layaknya seorang ibu. Kami benar-benar tidak berdiri kuat tanpa adanya Leeteuk hyung disisi kami. Dan pada akhirnya saat itu juga kami benar-benar yakin untuk keluar dari jagat hiburan music sebagai Super Junior.

Hal inilah yang aku takutkan dari dulu, sejak awal debut. Kami bukanlah grup layaknya grup lainnya. Begitu banyak rintangan yang kami hadapi selama ini. Berkurangnya member satu persatu. Keluarnya Hangeng hyung dari agensi karena masalah visa. Ki Bum yang memutuskan untuk vekum karena aktingnya. Heechul hyung wang menjalani Wajib militernya dan setelah itu disusul oleh Leeteuk Hyung. Serta perlakuan dari agensi yang terkadang membuat kami kecewa. Semua itu hanyalah sebagian kecil yang aku sebutkan. Dan masih banyak lagi masalah yang lebih berat dari itu.

Kecelakaan yang menimpa Kyuhyun pada tahun 2007, membuatku setengah mati ketakutan karena vonis dokter yang mengatakan bahwa ia tidak akan bertahan lama lagi. Serta skandal kekerasan yang menimpa kang In hyung. Semua itu, hal itu membuatku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Bagaimana kalau kami dibubarkan? Bagaimana kalau grup kami dirubah begitu saja? Dan bagaimana nasip para ELF yang senantiasa seyia mendukung kami? ELF yang rela berkorban untuk kami hingga berani membeli 0.1 % persen saham agensi hanya untuk melindungu kami. Sungguh hatiku sesak ketika terbayang-bayang oleh semua itu.

Kami tumbuh bersama ditengahkondisi yang cukup tertekan. Tepi apapun masalah yang kami hadapi kami selalu tersenyum kepada semua orang. Cukup kami saja yang merasakan semua ini.

Akupun terpaku melihat foto Leeteuk hyung yang terpampang dihadapanku. Aku mengelusnya perlahan. Senyuman ini, tidak banyak orang yang tau kalau dibalik senyuman itu tersimpan begitu banyak beban yang ia simpan seorang diri. Bagiku, Leeteuk hyung adalah orang yang sangat hebat. Karena menjadi seorang Leader bukanlah hal yang mudah apalagi grup kami adalah grup yang memiliku banyak member.

Namun Leeteuk hyung, dia mampu mengayomu kami semua dengan baik. "THE BEST LEADER IN THE WORLD" aku rasa Leeteuk hyung pantas mendapat julukan itu. aku paling tidak sanggup melihat Leeteuk hyung menangis. Seringkali aku mendengarnya menangis diam-diam dalam kamarnya. Leeteuk hyung pernah bilang pada kami semua "Jika di depan kamera aku adalah Leeteuk yang ceria dan bukan lagi seorang Park Jungsoo". Kata-kata itu yang hingga saat ini masih terngiang jelas ditelingaku. Dia menjadi contoh bagi kami. Disaat kami sangat llelah dan berfikir untuk keluar, aku selalu mengingat kata-katanya itu.

Dan pada kenyataannya yang dia kataan itu benar. Leeteuk hyung berbeda dengan Park Jungsi. Leeteuk hyung cukup tertutp didorm. Dia selalu sibuk dengam jadwalnya dari pagi hingga malam. Jadi jika dia pulang kedorm, dia langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Terkadang aku ingin protes kepadanya. Karena dia terlalu menyibukkan diri dengan kegiatannya sebagai entertainer. Sampai sampai dia kadang lupa dengan kesehatannya, dan berpura-pura baik-baik saja didepan kami saat dia sakit. Dan aku merasa sangat beruntung karena telah mengenak hyung sebaik dirinya.

Aku kembali mengambil album foto kedua didalam kardus. Terpampang jelas cover album berjudul "Super Junioe 05". Yaaaa pada awalnya kami hanyalah sebuah project grup, dimana setiap tahunnya para member aka nada yang digantikan oleh member baru lainnya untuk mempertahankan imeg kami sebagai grup yang masih mudah. Dan setelah itu aku berpikir bahwa aku hanya akan debut selama 1tahun dan akan lengser digantikan oleh para member yang baru. Jadi hanya inikah hasil yang aku dapat setelah menjalani trainee bertahun-tahun?

Pikiran itu terus menghantuiku sejak pertamakali kami debut. Dan saat itu aku yakn, apapun yang aku dapatkan saat ini mungkin itu adalah yang terbaik yang Tuhan berikan padaku. Hingga pada akhirny maknae kami bergabung, yaa Cho Kyuhyun yang membuat kami selamanya ber 13. Dan pada akhirnya agensi menjadikan kami sebagai grup tetap sebagai "Super Junior" tanpa adanya tambahan angka "05"

Dan Super Junior berkembang sangat pesat ditengah0tengah berbagai kondisi yang kami hadapi. Kini kami bukan hany terkenal di negri kami saja, namun seluruh duniapun mengetahui siapa kami.

Masih teringat jelas saat terakhir kali kami semua berkumpul di dorm sebagai anggota Super Junior. Kami semua duduk melingkar di dalam sebuah ruangan yang sangat gelap dan hanya ada satu lilin yang berada di tengah tengah kami sebagai penerangan.

Saat itu kami berbicara satu sama lain dari hati kehati. Mengulang kembali masa lalu kami yang indah saat pertama kali debut hingga menjadi seperti sekarang ini. Berbagai keluh kesan yang kami rasakan setelah 8tahun bersama. Kami semua menangis saling memeluk satu sama lain. Bahkan sang maknae kami, dialah yang menangis paling tersedu.

Hal terindah bagiku adalah disaat Tuhan mentakdirkan aku untuk bertemu dengan 12 member lainnya dan tergabung dalam SUPER JUNIOR. Aku juga merasakan bahwa kehadiran Zhoumi dan Henry saling mengisi dan melengkapi hidup kami,, karena mereka juga Super Junior bisa seperti sekarang ini, terimakasih Zhoumi~ahh, terimakasih Henry~ahh kalian berdua sangat luar biasa.

~Lee teuk Hyung

~Heechul hyung

~Hankyung hyung

Aku menghapus air mataku, tangisanku benar benar tak tertahan lagi. Napasku terasa sangat sesak. Sungguh aku sangat merindukan mereka.

~Kangin hyung

~Yesung hyung

~Shindong hyung

~Sungmin

~Donghae, Siwon

~Ryeowook, Kibum

~Kyuhyun, Henry dan juga Zhoumi

Lima belas tahun sudah berlalu. Sekarang para member berjalan pada jalur mereka masing-masing. Leeteuk hyung dan Heechul hyung masih sibuk dngan pekerjaan mereka sebai entertainer. Kangin hyung, Yesung hyung dan Sungmin lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan bisnis keluarga mereka masing masing. Shindong dan Ryeowook yang sibuk dengan kegiatan siaran mereka sebagai penyiar radio. Donghae, Siwon dan Ki Bum makin sibuk dengan kegiatan perfilman mereka sebagai seorang actor. Dan Kyuhyun,, maknae itu semakin berkembang pesat disbanding kami semua, dia memutuskan untuk bersolo karir dan masih dengan peerjaannya sebagai seorang MC.

Dan aku. Aku hanya memilih diam, menikati kehidupanku yang sesungguhnya sebagai masyarakat biasa. Menjalankan perusahaan ayahku. Hidup sebagai seorang suami yang bertanggung jawab untuk istri dan anak-anakku. Hidup bahagia bersama keluargaku. Hanya seperti itu yang aku jalani saat ini.

Aku menghapus airmataku. Lalu menutup album foto berwarna biru terlalu indah untuk aku kenang.

Andaikan waktu bisa kembali diulang. Aku akan memilih kembali pada waktu dimana kami masih berkumpul tiga belas orang. Dan aku harap wktu berhenti sampai disitu saja. Aku tudak ingin mengalamai hal ini untuk yang keduakalinya.

*******######********

Lampu sorot…..

Teriakan para ELF…..

Alunan music…..

Menari bersama…..

Semua hal itu,, aku sangat merindukannya…

Aku merasakan hembusan angin yang menghempas tubuhku. akupun membuka kedua mataku. Ini semua nyata. Para member tersenyum bahagia sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan mereka kepada ELF.

13,, kami semua berkumpul 13 orang..

Tak lama kemudian Leeteuk Hyung memenggi 2 orang yang ada dibelakang untuk maju bersama kami di atas stage.

Yahhh 13+2 ,, kami semua berada dalam tempat ini,, tempat yang dipenuhi oleh ribuan ELF dan warna Shapire Blue sangan mendominasi disini.

Akupun tuesenyum bahagia. Tak perduli berapa lama kami berpisah. Super Junior akan selalu bersama selamanya… sampai kapanpun itu,, Percayalah.

_THE END_


End file.
